Norgie Is Sick!
by DubstepNation
Summary: Gakuen AU. Norway gets sick at school and Denmark takes him home. Sick!Norway X Denmark.


**I was in the mood for DenNor, so this is what I cooked up! I hope you all like it, and don't forget to comment and fav!**

* * *

DenNor~*•.*  
Norway groaned into his desk. He felt like dogshit. He was trying to sleep through the teacher's boring lecture, but the pounding headache and pressure behind his eyes was far to great and just to painful to ignore, which kept him awake. On the bright side, the cool desktop felt good on his fevered skin.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Norge, class is over!" Oh god, not him. Not right now, when he felt like something someone stepped on in the parking lot.

"Ok Dane." He said, standing up. He just wanted the day to be over. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Denmark to the lunchroom.

They both sat down at a table with the rest of Scandinavia. So, Finland, Sweden, and Iceland. Norway sat down and put his head down on the lunch table, not caring if they stared at him, he didn't feel good, so he wasn't gonna pretend he did.

"Nor, y' f'ln' 'lr'ght?" Sweden asked.  
He groaned.

"Yeah Norway, I'm sure you'll feel ok later! What, is Denmark bothering you again?" Finland asked.

Norway shook his head, still facing the cold tabletop.

"If it's not Denmark, or anything related, let's just leave him alone. It's usually what Norway wants." Iceland said.

Norway sighed. 'Thank you Iceland, you finally said something besides, 'big brother' that I like.'

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I HAVE COOKIES!" Denmark ran over there, brandishing said cookies.

"Yay!" Finland cheers. He does like cookies. Of course, it's probably because he dresses up like Santa Claus every year and eats people's cookies they leave for Santa.

"Norge, what's wrong?" Denmark asked, sitting down next to the blonde tsundere.

Norway stood. "I'm gonna go to the restroom, anyone tries to take my seat, smack them all the way to East Berlin." He said, walking off.

"'M w'rry'd 'bout h'm." Sweden said.

"Don't worry." Denmark smiled, "I'll follow him after he goes into the restroom and see whats really going on."

As soon as Norway disappeared, Denmark got up and strolled to the end of the lunchroom, to the doors that lead to the hall, and first peered through the little glass windows they possessed.

Noway was walking down that hallway, trying to navigate to the restroom.  
Denmark quietly slipped into the hall to follow Norway, being careful to shut the door quietly as well. Then he tiptoed after Norway, trying to be sneaky.  
Suddenly Norway stopped. His arms were wrapped around his abdomen, and his knees looked weak, they were shaking really bad. There was an audible groan from the blonde before he dropped to his knees on the floor with a thump and kneeled over, pressing his forehead to the tile floor.

"Norge?" Denmark asked, then braced himself. He was probably going to get yelled at.

Nothing.

"Norge are you feeling ok?" He crept closer.

He received a weak grunt from the tsundere. He walked closer to him and sat down cross legged, careful not to kick Norway as he crossed his legs.  
He reached out and started rubbing Norway's back. After maybe a minute Norway leaned over to him and put his head in Denmark's lap.

"Wow, you really don't feel good." He said, reaching up a hand to pull the hair out of his face. Norway's face was flushed from fever.

"Shut up." He moaned, moving around, trying to get a little more comfortable.

"Aw! Your so cute when your sick Norge!" Denmark giggled, softly petting the Norwegian's face in hopes he would find it comforting.

"I'm going to murder you the second I get better." Norway snarled.

"Make sure it's on a Saturday then." Denmark answered cheerfully.

"I think you need to go home." Denmark said, looking at the blonde. No matter how much he acted like he felt normal, Denmark knew Norway should probably go home.

"No way, I'll just suffer through it Dane. It's just a virus." He protested, but before he could defend his case some more, Denmark scooped him up and was carrying him out of the school fireman style. Or, for better words, he was level with Denmark's ear, and was cussing him out in Norwegian.

"It's alright Norge, call me whatever you want." Denmark said, carrying him out of the school to his car. Because he drove to school.

After he walked out to his car however, he was trying to figure out someway to not drop Norway and pull out his car keys, open the door and put Norway in. He pondered this for a moment, then thought of the perfect way for Norway to stay where he was.

"Norge, can you, aha, wrap your legs around me?" He asked.

"What?" He said, in shock, the blush he had wasn't really showing because his cheeks where already flushed from fever.

"J-just do it." Denmark said, "Do you wanna fall?"

Norway decided it was time to swallow his pride. "Fine." He wrapped his legs around Denmark's waist and gripped his neck tighter.

Denmark reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, and unlocked the car and put Norway inside. Norway sank down in his seat. If he wasn't sick, Denmark would have though it was cute, but then again, he would do that if he wasn't sick.

"To the house we go!" Denmark said, pulling out of the parking lot. Norway didn't answer. Denmark assumed he was just tired from the whole, 'getting out of the school' thing.

-(•v•)*•.*-

Denmark pulled up to the house where all five Nordics lived. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, and walked around to get Norway, who had fallen asleep.

Picking up Norway, he took him into the house and up to his bedroom.  
He opened the door to Norway's room, and walked over to his bed, pulled back the Norwegian flag bedspread and lay him down in it, fully clothed.

As he turned to go out and worry about it later, he just barely heard Norway say;

"Dane..." In his sleep. Denmark sighed.

"Ok, I'll sleep in your bed with you, but this is only because your important to me Nor." He said, and slipped into bed with Norway.

Norway turned and snuggled up against Denmark, and Denmark wrapped his arm around the blonde.

That afternoon, Sweden posted a new picture on Prussia's blog of them two sleeping together.


End file.
